


[Art]Two Wringers and One Zagreus

by Stefanyeah



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Digital Art, Finger Sucking, Other, chain bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: What it says on the tin.
Relationships: Zagreus/Wringers (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 16





	[Art]Two Wringers and One Zagreus

**Author's Note:**

> Timidly unleashing my first successfully drawn penis into the world. *hides*


End file.
